


Permisson

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cute, Fluff, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Dean is tired of holding in his feelingsJack is adorableSam can let out the sigh of relief he's been holding for ten yearsCas is in the same boat as Sam





	Permisson

"Heya kiddo." Dean chimed as he walked into the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the table eating cereal Sam specifically said wasn't good for him. He smiled up at Dean with his mouth full. Dean couldn't help but smirk. The kid looked like a chipmunk.

"Good morning, Dean," Jack said after swallowing. "How are you?"

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and turned to Jack. "I'm good. Good. I'm alright."

Jack pulled his eyebrows together. "Is this like when you tell Sam you're ok but you're actually upset about something?"

Dean scoffed. "What? No? I mean, no. Everything's great, kid." He turned around and rummaged through the fridge.

"Ok." Jack scooped another spoonful of cereal and shoved it in his mouth, staring skeptically at the back of Deans head.

"Ok, so I gotta ask you somethin'." Dean shut the fridge and sat down next to Jack. He scooted in close and lowered his head. "So, me, Sam, and Cas are kinda like...your dads right?"

Jack nodded. "Yesh," he said with his mouthful.

"Would it be weird if...I dunno," Dean looked over his shoulder before leaning in closer to Jack, "maybe if two of your dads were 'together'?" He curled his fingers in the air and waited for a response.

Jack chewed for what seemed like forever. He set his spoon on the table and faced Dean. "You're always 'together'. We all live 'together'." He mimicked Deans quotes.

Dean ran his hand roughly down his face. "No, no. I mean like...if I started dating or whatever."

"Dating who?"

"Cas."

"You want to date Castiel?"

"Who wants to date Castiel?" a voice called from the doorway.

Dean slumped. "Oh my God. Never mind. Forget I said anything." Dean stood up with his coffee and attempted to leave the kitchen.

Sam put his hands up and raised his eyebrows. "Were you seriously asking Jack for...permission?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "C'mon, man. Shut up. We were just talkin', right Jack?"

Jack nodded and smiled. "Yes. Just talking."

"See?" Dean said, holding his hand out to Jack.

"Talking about Dean being 'together' with Castiel."

"I'm going to shoot myself in the face." Dean grumbled.

Sam lowered his hands and stared at his brother. "Are you serious? I mean, that's great Dean! It's about damn time."

Dean set his cup down hard on the counter with a bang. "Just shut it. I haven't even thought it through. I was just thinking out loud."

"About dating Castiel." Jack pointed his spoon towards Dean and gave him a gummy smile.

Dean really wished he could go back in time and never  _ever_ have this conversation. Dean looked over his giant of a brothers shoulder making sure the coast was clear.

"Ok so maybe I have feelings for Cas," he admitted with a huff. Saying it out loud sucked the air out of his lungs.

"We know." Sam and Jack said at the same time.

"What? HOW?" Dean's eyes widened as his face turned red.

Sam looked at his brother like he had three heads. "You're kidding right? Dean,  _EVERYONE_ knows. Me, Jack, Rowena, Crowley, all the angels, Lucifer, Charlie--"

"Alright, alright just stop it. I get it." Dean flung his hands up in the air. "What do I do?" he asked quietly.

Sam quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Um, tell him, genius. He's basically been in love with you for like....ever."

"I could've told you that." Jack interjected.

"What?" Dean turned and faced Jack. "You JUST got here. You're like a month old. How could you possibly tell?"

Jack stood and put his bowl in the sink. "When he came back from the empty. The minute I saw him I could tell. I can read peoples...what did you call them, Sam?"

"Auras."

Jack snapped his fingers. "That's right. Auras."

"Wait, when were you talking about auras?" Dean asked confused.

"Not important." Sam waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes. Castiels' aura is bright green. All the other angels, even Lucifers, is blue. Castiels' is the exact color as your eyes, Dean."

If Dean wasn't having a heart attack before, he definitely was now.

"Dean, you ok?" Sam rested a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"No. Not really." He looked up to Sam with glassy eyes. "You're ok with this?"

"Yes, definitely." Sam nodded.

Dean turned to Jack who nodded and smiled wide.

 

Dean paced his room. He chewed his fingers down til there was barely any nail left. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"What the hell am I doing?" he whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his head. "Just Cas. It's just Cas. My best friend who I've known for ten years. Been to hell and back with, LITERALLY." He continued rambling quietly to himself.

"Dean?"

Dean jumped and turned around. "Jesus, Cas! You scared the shit out of me!"

"My apologies, Dean. I heard your prayer and came as soon as I could."

Dean cocked his head. "Prayer? I didn't pray to you."

Castiel lowered his head a fraction. "Yes...you did. I could hear you."

"You can hear....you heard everything?"

"I felt your longing earlier this morning. But I didn't get the full amount of it until just now. I apologize for not coming sooner."

"L-longing?"

Castiel sighed. "Yes, Dean. Longing. It's just as effective as prayer."

"So let me get this straight." Dean walked closer to Castiel. "You can  _feel_ when I'm...thinking about you?"

"Of course, Dean."

He stepped closer. "And what exactly do you feel when I'm longing for...when I'm praying to you?"

Castiel looked into Deans eyes. "I feel your feelings. Whatever you're longing for, at that point in time, I feel all of it."

Dean was close enough to Castiel that he could feel his breath across his lips. "What am I feeling right now, Cas?"

The angel raised his hand and placed it on Deans chest. "Nervousness. You're scared," he raised an eyebrow, "and if I'm not mistaken," he looked Dean straight in the eyes, "you're slightly aroused."

Deans teeth scraped across his bottom lip. "Yeah, Cas. All three. But you missed one."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, Cas, ya did."

"I assure you, Dean, I didn't. The one emotion you're referring to is constantly present. It's...buried most of the time. But it's always there."

Dean inhaled sharply and took a half a step back.

"I'm assuming you know what I mean." The angel closed the space between them. "Why now? After all this time. What made you decide?"

Dean lowered his eyes. "I dunno. Just felt right. Been trying to figure out a way to tell you and--"

"Dean, I've always known. And from what Sam has told me, 'everyone else knows, too'."

Rolling his head back, Dean scoffed. "What's with everyone and the air quotes today?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

A soft hand cupped Deans' cheek and he couldn't help but lean into it. He looked into the angels eyes. His heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. Slowly, Castiel pressed his lips against Deans. Chapped lips molded themselves around soft ones. It was over almost as soon as it began. One split second, life altering kiss.

"I love you, too."

"I--I didn't say--"

"You don't have to. I know." Castiel smiled and leaned in to give Dean another kiss.

_Thank GOD! It's about damn time!!_

_I know! It's gonna be awesome having married dads! Sam, when are you getting married?_

_Not now, Jack!_

The door flew open. Jack and Sam were hunched over with their ears pressed against the now gone door. Sam straightened up immediately, smacking Jack on the arm.

"You whisper too loud, Jack!" 

"Do not!"

"You guys are idiots. Now go find something else to do. Cas and I have....stuff...to do. To talk about. Just--get out. Go away!" Dean slammed the door in their faces and walked back over to the blushing angel.

"Now where were we?"


End file.
